legendofdragoonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dart Feld
Dart Feld is the protagonist of The Legend of Dragoon. He is the son of Zieg and Claire Feld, and was one of the few survivors of the tragedy that befell his home town of Neet, in which a mysterious "Black Monster" attacked and razed the town, killing everyone he knew including his father and his mother. After the attack, he found the memento his father carried, took it, and some how found his way to Seles where he would meet Shana. Years later, Dart would set out to seek out revenge on the person who destroyed his first home. He would later return to a ruined Seles, a dragon, a captured Shana and a grand adventure ahead of him. It is revealed later in the game that his father is posing as Emperor Diaz. Personality Dart is very nice and friendly in his daily life, although he's also sometimes goofy and silly that makes him quite a joker sometimes. Dart's also not a fond reader (as it's seen at Lavitz's home library). He is a man who always seeks revenge to whoever harms someone precious to him. But because of that Dart is extremely loyal to any of his friends and family. Dart has an easygoing attitude and he can naturally blend with any people nice to him and his friends. Abilities & Attributes Dart is an expert swordwielder on the party and he has extremely balanced attributes. Dart can be extremely powerful or very weak depending on the opponent. He possesses high Strength, Magic Power and Speed (even the second fastest in the entire party after Meru) along with decent Defense, Magic Defense and HP. He also has the most additions 3 balanced additions, 2 SP specialized additions and 2 Damage specialized Additions. The timing of his additions aren't too fast or too slow except for Madness Hero, which makes his additions quite easy to use. His dragoon will boost his Strength, Magic Attack and Speed tremendously, His Defense and Magic Defense also increase in a decent level, which makes him a fatal striker. He is almost the same as Haschel as they can kill enemies at ease in the Dragoon form. Only Dart is in contrary of Haschel because he is more magical based. Try to put Dart and Haschel together and use their dragoons, it will make the perfect Strike team. On the other hand, the divine dragoon form which is his second dragoon form didn't makes him as fast as the Red-eye but makes him an even deadlier attacker that rivals Shana in term of magical attack and Kongol in Physical attacks. Which makes Dart is actually the ultimate berserker. Additions See Additions Total Strikes* includes the attack that starts the Addition Double Slash Gained at the beginning of the game Total Strikes:* 2 Volcano Gained at Level 2 Total Strikes:* 4 Burning Rush Gained at Level 8 Total Strikes:* 3 Crush Dance Gained at Level 15 Total Strikes:* 5 Madness Hero Gained at Level 22 Total Strikes:* 6 Moon Strike Gained at Level 29 Total Strikes:* 7 Blazing Dynamo Gained at Level 29 +Master all additions Total Strikes:* 8 Dragoon Red-eyed Dragoon Dart like his father Zieg, takes control of the Dragoon of the Red-eyed Dragon, thanks to his fathers love for Rose as Dart cannot use this spirit until Rose awakens it, hinting that it is not his true dragoon spirit, unlike the other dragoons which the spirit immediately accepts as the master. As a Dragoon, his attacks are enchanted with the element of fire, and his magical abilities reflect this as well. His attributes are also greatly enhanced. While he is not the first Dragoon that is met in the game, he is the first of the player characters to earn a Dragoon Spirit. But not the one who was able to use the dragoon power first. He does this early within the story, compared to other characters which join later on and becomes one of the most powerful Dragoons in existence. His magical abilities are as follows. Dart is attuned to Fire magic, while in Dragoon form, his additions and magical attacks will cause fire damage, he will also gain a bonus, regardless of his magical attack when using an attack item which causes fire damage. His elemental opposite, which is water will do more damage when used against him, and he will cause less damage when using water attuned items against enemies, even those who are fire attuned. This weakness makes him a very easy party member to lose in a fight against a large number of water attuned creatures, especially those that use a great deal of magic, so it is advised to keep an eye on Dart during these fights. *Special correction: the programming might be mistaken the real number for Red-Eye Dragon magic is 75% the same as Final Burst Divine Dragoon The Second Dragoon form that is only useable by Dart. The spirit is obtained from Lloyd's dying wish after he fought Melbu Frahma along with the Dragon Buster. In this Dragoon Form, Dart's attributes are enhanced even greater than the Red-eyed Dragoon; His strength, Defense, Magic Power and Defense are nearly max, except for his speed. Dart's element is also changed from Fire to None, which causes Dart to lose his weakness and strength against water-types. This form however only has 2 magic attacks that are non-element based. The appearance of the form is also different from the other Dragoons, the other Dragoons only have transformed armor and 2 wings. This form's armor dominates Dart's base red armor and in turn his body becomes completely enveloped in Dragoon armor. Also, the scope eye from the dragon appears. This form also grants him 4 additional wings at a total of 6 wings. In this form, his size is even larger than that of Kongol. The ability of Dart able to use 2 dragoon spirits makes him the most powerful Dragoon alive in the game. Story Early life Dart was born in Neet to Zieg Feld and Claire.When Dart was five years old Neet was attacked by the Black Monster. Dart, Zieg and Claire escaped and ran to a nearby forest. Zieg and Claire went back to find survivors but did not return. Dart later moved to Seles where he met his childhood friend (and later on, love interest) Shana. 13 years after Neet was destroyed Dart sets out on a journey to find and kill the Black Monster. On this journey he meets Haschel, who is looking for his runaway daughter Claire. It is revealed later in the game that it is possible that Haschel is actually Dart's grandfather. 'Serdian War' Attack on Seles 5 years after Dart set out on his quest he returned to his home. While resting on a log on the outskirts of Seles he heard the sound of horses running. He ran to go see who it was; it was the Sandora army returning from burning Seles to the ground. Two soldiers stop to ask Dart if he is from Bale. Dart draws his sword to attack them but he is attacked by Feyrbrand. The dragon scares the soldiers but Dart tries to fight. The creature being too strong, Dart runs till a passing warrior saves him and the dragon walks off. The warrior later revelals the destruction of Seles but is puzzled why a dragon was neccesary. The alarmed Dart runs off to Seles to discover it in shambles. He clears out the remaining Serdian soldiers and it is reveled to him that Shana has been taken to Hellena Prison. Dart sets out to save Shana from what ever fate they have planned for her. Hellena Prison Dart arrives at Hellena. As he searches for Shana he finds three knights of Basil trying to escape, only one survives. Dart and the last knight, Lavitz Slambert, join together and resume their search for Shana. They find Shana, and after a quick battle, free her from her cell. As they escape the warden of Hellena, Fruegel finds them and tries to prevent them from escaping. After a battle with him they soon find out that they can not defeat him they run away to a prairie north of Hellena. Prairie As they run from Hellena, Lavitz gets a cut from an arrow shot by a Hellena soldier. The three run into a bush, to evade capture. They later find a shed to rest in, Shana covers the wound. A talk about the war begins. Dart asks Lavitz what is going on and how the truce broken. Lavitz states that Feyrbrand added power to Sandora and the treaty was broken due to that. Dart responds that there was no way a dragon could be used in a war. Dart then reveals he was attacked by Ferybrand and saved by a passing warrior. Shana then asks Dart why he left Seles for so long. Dart reveals he was searching for the Black Monster who destroyed his hometown Neet. His mother and father left him to help the village, resulting in their deaths. When Dart came to the village all he found was his father's precious memento. Limestone Cave When they cross the Prairie they come to the cave. As they cross a stepping stone path, Lavitz trips and almost falls into a waterfall. Dart helps him up, and their friendship grows. As they venture to the end of the Limestone Cave, the rumored Guardian of the Cave; Urobos attacks them. After the battle, Urobos fakes its death, then tries to attack Shana. A mysterious power awakens and desintigrates Urobos. Dart and Lavitz are left wondering what was the power. Bale The party is soon able to reach Bale, hometown of Lavitz. They go to King Albert and report what happened to the Knighthood that was destroyed. Two men are shown beside him, one is Minister Noishe, and the other is known as The Man In The Hood Albert shows his gratitude to Dart by introducing Minister Noishe to him. Dart asks him about the Black Monster, but he didn't know anything. Dart is instead told the story of the Dragon Campaign. After the story, Dart asks Albert if Shana could be left at the castle. Albert politely says no and tells Dart that he is the only one who can protect her. A meeting is held, Shana and Dart go outside to view the city. Lavitz comes out and tells them they are going to the Fort; Hoax. Dart has resolved to help end the war and return home with Shana. The three leave the castle, see Lavitz's mother and head off to Hoax, after meeting Martel, the Stardust Collector on the way. Hoax The party arrive in Hoax and go see Kaiser. A meeting is held, afterward, Lavitz and Dart are posted at the top of the fort at nightfall. Hoax is soon attacked by the Sandora army. Dart and Lavitz fight together to defeat multiple enemies. Kongol arrives, he is of the Giganto race. Before the final blow is struck, Kongol knocks Dart to the ground. Before executing the killing blow, the passing warrion shoots from the sky and stops the attack, wearing strange armor with wings. She then tells him "Wake up! Dragoon of the Red-Eye Dragon!" The memento of Dart's father shines and he is engulfed by fire. Dart shoots into the sky and comes down showing only a sphere with two wings supporting it. It attacks Kongol and leaves him unconscious. Dart lands wearing the same armor but a red color. Kongol awakens and retreats along with two other soldiers. After Shana arrives, Dart reverts back to normal and falls unconscious. The next day, Dart awakens into and arguement between the warrior and Shana. The warrior is known as Rose, a Dragoon of the darkness element. Rose was following Dart only to see if he was a Dragoon There is news of a battle in the Marshland also there was a nest of the dragon. The soldiers have little hope in beating Ferybrand. Rose agrees with them that humans are no match, but then states that Dragoons can defeat him. Dart begins to accept his fate and vows to destroy Ferybrand. The roar of Feybrand is heard. Marshland The party arrives in the Marshland. To the north was the battle, to the east was the Volcano Villude. In the aftermath of the battle, multiple corpses were found due to the dragon's corpse. Dart felt nothing but sympathy for all who lost their lives. On the way to Volcano Villude, Shana twists her ankle, and Dart gives her a piggy-back ride, much to Shana's refusal. Shana reveals her insecurities but Dart tells her not to worry, because he is there. After her ankle heals, the group goes to the Volcano Villude. Volcano Villude As they travel through the Volcano Villude, they are attacked by Firebird, whom they successfully escape. They venture deep into the volcano. Shana hears a voice while crossing a sea of lava. A Virage leaded her to it. Rose explained that seeing as Dragoons used dragons, Winglies used Virage. The Virage attacks them, but is easily driven back into a pit of lava. Shana and the others move on, while Rose looks at the Virage sink in. Dart tells her to come for it is too dangerous to stay there. On the way out they meet a traveling merchant named Dabas, who is looking for a rare gem. The group move on and are stopped by Firebird. It is destroyed and the party moves on. Nest of Dragon As the warriors journey through the forest, Shana becomes poisoned by the Dragon breath. She stops to rest, and Dart worries about her. Once she had rested they moved on. The group venture to the heart of the nest where they find Greham. Lavitz is enraged by his prescence. It is revealed that Greham killed Lavitz's father, and went to Sandora. Greham turns into the Jade Dragoon. Rose demanded him to tell her where she got her powers from. Greham said he obtained it from the reborn Emperor Diaz. Rose was enraged seeing as Diaz died during the Dragon campaign. Ferybrand arrives and together they try to crush the party. After the battle, Greham is on his back dying. He reveals his regret to everything he did. Greham dies and Lavitz receives the Dragoon Spirit. The poison in Shana's body begins to take more effect, and Shana passes out. Lohan Dart enters Lohan carrying Shana to the clinic. The doctor states that Shana consumed a lot of the Dragon's poison and will die if not treated quickly with the Dragoni Plant. According to Dabas it is found in Shirley's Shrine. Shirley's Shrine Once inside the shrine, there is a picture of a Dragon. It is revealed that there is a Dragoon Spirit inside. They make it past all the traps and puzzles. They also encounter Drake the Bandit, who accuses them of being theives trying to steal Shirley's treasure. Dart pleads with him, trying to explain the situation, but Drake does not listen. A fight ensues, Drake is almost dying, and Shirley appears. Shirley challenges the party, but instead of fighting, she challenged their hearts. After passing the trials, they recieve the White Dragoon Spirit. Shirley then asks if they could heal Drake, Dart holds it with his own and Drake is revived. Shirley disappears, and the party return to Lohan. Lohan 2 After Dart and his team arrives back in Lohan they immediately gives the spirit to Shana to cure her. Category:Playable characters Category:Party members Category:Dragoons